Mission Seduction: Tenten
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: [LeeTenten][Part I of the Mission Series] Tenten can handle any mission. Or so she thought. I suppose our favorite weapons mistress will have to learn to weild a new kind of weapon: feminine appeal.


**Author's note:**

Oh, the plot bunny won't quit bugging me, so I have to write it now. LeeTen, people! Love it! Also, check this pairing off the list!

Also… don't worry about Losing Control. It's going to be updated. So don't bug me about posting new fics!

**Disclaimer:** -drones on- I do not own Naruto…

--------------

**Mission: Seduction -- Tenten; Chapter 1**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

--------------

"Well, Tenten-chan…" said Gai-sensei as he cleared his throat. "The reason I've called you here today is to tell you… uhm…"

Tenten didn't fail to notice that this was one of the rare times that Gai-sensei was at a loss for words.

And as much as she loved her teacher… she got a kind of… sick satisfaction out of that thought.

"Gai-sensei, what's going on?" she asked, hoping he would just tell her. What could be so bad that Gai was actually reluctant to speak. He cleared his throat again.

"Well, Tenten, you know that you are a kunoichi, and that kunoichi are different from male shinobi." Tenten nodded. "Now, sometimes, kunoichi have… different missions that only they can pull off."

"Uhm, Gai-sensei… I already know that female shinobi have to put themselves in… comprimising postions sometimes during missions, but... Is this all?" she asked, hoping to just leave. She already knew that… she didn't need some kind of speech…

"Well, Tenten, a little more than that. See, once a kunoichi reaches a certain age, there is a mission they are required to pull off. It's like practice for the future."

Okay, this mission thing didn't sound so reassuring.

"What do you mean, sensei?" asked Tenten, giving him her full attention now.

"Well, Tenten, it's like a D-rank mission, except you must treat it like an A-rank!" said Gai, fully recovered from all awkward-ness now. "It's a test of your youth!"

"What is it?" asked Tenten, getting impatient.

"Well, Tenten, here." said Gai, handing her a scroll. "This is just like a real mission… keep the scroll secret and do what it says!"

"Gai-sensei, why were you nervous? Is there-" Gai cut Tenten off as he pushed her in the general direction of her home.

"No worries! Remember, it's very secret! Treat it as you would a real mission! Burn the scroll when you're done!" he said, a bit loudly.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Good bye, Tenten! Let the Fires of Youth guide you!" Tenten looked at him with a raised eyebrow, shook her head, and left.

Gai sighed in relief. Kurenai appeared behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Gai…" she said. He looked up at her. "I could have told her. Kakashi's letting me tell Sakura." Gai narrowed his eyes.

"That Kakashi…"

--------------

Tenten sighed and set the scroll down on the counter in the kitchen of her apartment. The sixteen-year old opened her refrigerator, searching for something to eat.

_Gai-sensei sure was acting weird…_ she thought as she shut the fridge after failing to find something descent. She really needed some money. She sat down at the counter and opened up her scroll.

**Hello, Tenten-chan, beautiful flower of Team Gai!**

Tenten laughed and rolled her eyes. Obviously, Gai-sensei wrote this.

**Alas, you have come of age. As a kunoichi, you know that female shinobi have different jobs than male shinobi do at times, unless, well… you know. Anyway! This is a practice mission for situations like that! Your assignment:**

**You must pick someone from our team to seduce.**

Tenten's eyes bugged out. "Oh my God!" she shrieked involuntarily.

**Then, meet at the same place and time tomorrow and tell me who you've picked! I will slip a piece of paper into the lucky youthful boy's clothes! Of course, he won't know it.**

Tenten somehow got angry at the little smiley face that Gai had drawn next to that sentence.

**Then, you have to get close enough to that person to get the slip of paper out without them noticing, and then bring it back to me! Then you will become a full-fledged kunoichi!**

**Good luck, Tenten-chan! Use the Flames of Youth!**

**-Gai-sensei!**

Tenten looked at the paper with wide eyes. How… this… this wasn't good…

She put the scroll down and it rolled up on its own. She stared at it for a while.

_Okay, so there's no way out of this… so use your head. Think, think, think. How am I going to go about this? Oh my God, I can't believe this… Uhm…_

Okay, so the people on her team were Lee and Neji. Lee… She sighed wistfully for a moment, and then snapped out of her thoughts. Sure, she sort of had a… thing, for Lee… b-but that didn't matter! They were teammates! They couldn't…

The sound of the phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. She picked up the corded phone and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tenten-chan!"

"Gai-sensei?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yes! I was just calling to ask… who did you pick?" Tenten face-faulted.

"The note says to tell you when we meet, Gai-sensei…" said Tenten with a smile.

"I know, youthful blossom! But I can't wait to know! I encourage you to pick… Lee!"

"I… I… I have to think about it first, Gai-sensei!" said Tenten, blushing fiercely.

"Okay, Tenten-chan!" cried Gai from the other line happily. "Whatever you do, I'm sure you will make a lucky youthful boy!"

"I have to let you go, sensei…" sighed Tenten, not waiting for Gai to reply as she hung up.

Okay, well, if she wanted to get this mission over with, it was best that she pick the easiest person to seduce. And that would likely be Lee. He was… emotional.

Neji would probably sit there, stoic, and if she went too far with him, he would very likely throw her off in a violent manner. And… at least… Lee would be a gentleman about it, even though she _knew_ he didn't like her like that. There was just no way!

"Okay, Gai-sensei, I'll do Lee." she muttered. A moment passed, and she realized how wrong that sounded. "God…"

**Author's note:**

Okay! There is your prologue. I will let you know from the start: this fan fiction will be a series. The different stories and sequels will be about different kunoichi. They will have the same general plot, but the stories themselves will very different! I hope you enjoy. I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Hmm... You know, I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out. Well, the next will be much better! Promise!

Review! I command you!


End file.
